Many of today's multimedia tasks are performed using audiovisual capturing tools to generate content that is then fed to expensive and sophisticated centralized editing and composing systems for titling, sequencing, super-positioning, effects generation and rendering before final release. Such a centralized approach discourages distributed multimedia production techniques and do not facilitate content feeds generated by professional and amateur entertainers, artists, media creators, and producers distributed across the globe. This is particularly the case with current video production systems where the script is a manuscript separate from the video creation process.
By using conventional video editors to implement an online video production application, the production team tasks are not balanced among users as the editor bears the most challenging and time-consuming tasks. Additionally, the production crew still needs to be present during video shoots. For instance, editors typically perform a variety of tasks in processing videos uploaded by crew members, including, but not limited to, (i) remove the green or blue screen and smooth the edges trim the video and adjust the video length in compliance with the script and/or producer/editor requests; and (iii) identify each video and associate it with its corresponding scene or shot within the video editor timeline.
With the emergence of online video content distributions, many amateur artists have attempted to produce their own videos using hardware and software tools available to them. Such approaches not only require having access to these systems and learning how to use them but also require that all video elements—from actors and background setup to sound and effects—be present in the same location and at the same time. Such stringent requirements are difficult to accommodate when scriptwriters, producers, actors, cameramen, stage artists, and musicians are working asynchronously wherever they happen to be at the time. Hence, there is a need for a systematic mechanism by which videos are seamlessly placed directly in the video editor timeline after removing the green and/or blue backgrounds. Similarly, multiple users may decide to collaborate in real-time on complex scenes, layered storyline, or live feeds. Furthermore, mobile applications of this novel web application (App) may be downloaded on mobile devices to notify users about a new or ongoing video production in their current geographical locations to upload specific videos, background screen, news shots, sounds, music, cover events, collaborative storytelling, and so forth. Or, users may initiate a production triggered by advantageous situations. For example, major news, social, or personal events in specific location will notify all or pre-selected users using such mobile app to collaborate on scripting, shooting, editing, and producing videos on the fly.